Drama Of Rosewood High
by CrazyPancakes98
Summary: Ten different stories, eleven different point of views, all mixed together to create one amazing maximum ride fanfiction. Read and review you guys and I promise you won't be disappointed.


**Hey guys. This particular fanfiction consists of ten different short stories and set in ten different point of views. I have changed some of the first and surnames of the characters and some of their physical appearances. So if you notice slight changes to these types of things, I already know because it was **_**meant **_**to be that way. I decided to make this different than most, so I hope you enjoy. **

**Backyard or Graveyard?**

**Character Story: Max Santiago**

I was dreaming.

It was a mixture of bright, water-like colors and left a feeling of warmth and comfort. My sleeping was peaceful, relaxing. But then something changed. The colors dimmed to grays and blacks; melding together, creating two massive shadowy figures. I could practically feel the tension and fear in the air. But they couldn't see me and I couldn't tell who they were. In the background, I could hear a distinct, clear, musical voice saying: '_Ayudame, Ayudame!'_

It was a women's voice.

She was screaming in pain and terror. It only took a second for me to translate her Spanish words. 'Help me! Help me!' She was yelling, as if her voice was a soundtrack in a horror movie. It was scary. I want out, _now. _I willed my body to wake up, to end yet another awful nightmare. The figures dispersed without a trace, leaving nothing but the deep black color on the inside of my eyelids. And the unidentified women's voice quieted to a soft whisper and was gone.

But she's never _really_ gone.

She will forever haunt me, every night, every _day._ Ever since my seventeenth birthday last month, her voice has created an endless loop in my brain. I need to do something quick or else I can kiss sweet dreams goodbye.

**Artificial**

**Character Story: Lissa Woods**

I made a mental checklist as to what I should look like in the morning.

My hair dyed the most vibrant red color you can think of, curled to perfection at the tips with a curling iron. My clear skin caked with pale make-up, blending evenly, but noticeable. Heavy mascara and eyeliner border my fake green colored contacts. I pull back a strand of hair around my ear and inspect the piercings. And there they are: Three diamond studs on each ear; one on the top and two by the lobe. I lifted my shirt to reveal a dangle pierce on my navel and a few tattoos here and there. My lips were glossed a pearl pink. My clothing choice was on the small side: Tight shirt and shorts. All followed with my high heels and manicured nails and completed with other types of flashy jewelry and accessories.

Everything about me is fake.

Fake hair, Fake eyes, fake skin, fake everything. But it was for a _reason _and one reason only: my father. He never married and once told me that my mother left and never returned that she didn't want me in her life.

She _abandoned me._ And he was all that was left. Yet he wasn't dad material much less mom. He's a surgeon, one of the best actually. So he's hardly ever around and when he is, he never shares a word with me except good morning or to comment on my bad behavior and skimpy clothing. That's the only time he actually makes eye contact, and then he's out the door coming back home at ungodly hours.

Do you get the picture?

I have to dress the way I do in order to get any attention from my father. I'm just the girl he's disappointed in and never wished he had. I'm the needy five year old girl stuck in a seventeen year old body wishing for a parent to love her, to be there for her.

Is that too much to ask?

**Old Habits Die Hard**

**Character Story: Jessica Jensen a.k.a. "JJ"**

I slowed my pace as I approached the front door to my house.

Something had changed and she knew just what it was. _Both_ of my parent's cars were in the driveway, which was a dreadful combination in my opinion. Hands slightly shaking I unlocked the front door and opened it. Immediately my senses were overwhelmed with smoke in the air and the lingering smell of stale beer and alcohol. Covering my nose with my shirt, I walked into the threshold and quickly found the source: my parents. My mother was passed out on the couch, her arm dangling off the side. A beer bottle was just two feet from where her hand was perched, some of the liquid forming a puddle.

Now I have to clean _that_ up.

My eyes swiveled to the man in the recliner. My father's mouth was opened, drool slipping down into his grubby beard. A cigarette was in between his pointer and middle finger, two snores away from dropping to the floor. Automatically I began my daily pick up.

I threw away empty bottles and old cigarettes. I wiped down the floor and opened up the windows. This is my daily, never ending routine. One that is endless and tiring. One that I will have to do, until I go to college next year. And then I'm free as a bird. I'll be able to fly away from it all.

But it's so very far away.

**And there you have it folks, the first chapter. There is more point of views to go from, but I decided to start with these three ladies. Read and review and tell me what you think. The more reviews, the more chance of me updating this beautiful fanfiction. **


End file.
